Un Pequeño Cambio
by Sunny D'Argonnel
Summary: Molly se siente menospreciada por Sherlock. ¿Qué tiene Irene Adler que ella no tenga? Lo único que se le ocurre es recurrir a La Mujer para averiguarlo. No femslash. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, salviohexia!


**¡Hola! ¡****Feliz cumpleaños, salviohexia****! Espero haber hecho justicia con tu pedido. No sabía si hacerlo slash (bueno, femslash) o no, así que lo hice suavecito. Espero que te guste n.n**

**Es el primer fic que hago en este fandom (realmente no suelo hacer fanfictions), así que cualquier sugerencia/crítica que tengan será bien recibida n.n**

* * *

No entendía qué había visto Sherlock en ella. Era una mujer, bella, pero no tenía nada que ella misma no tuviese. ¿O sí?

Molly se miró en el pequeño espejo que llevaba en su bolso. El poco maquillaje corrido, la expresión cansada, inclusive su cabello despeinado. No podía decir que odiase su trabajo; por el contrario, lo amaba. Pero en ese preciso instante deseaba ser como cualquier otra mujer.

No, no cualquier otra mujer. Deseaba ser como Irene Adler. Esa única mujer que había logrado llamar la atención de _su_ Sherlock. ¿Cómo Irene había logrado en unos días, lo que ella no había logrado en años? Casi se había convencido de que a Sherlock no le interesaban las mujeres. Quizás era homosexual, o necrófilo, no se podía descartar nada si se refería a él. Y entonces había aparecido el doctor Watson, y todas las dudas de Molly habían sido despejadas: ella carecía de algo que John tenía. Ese había sido el problema todo el tiempo.

Por un tiempo había estado en paz consigo misma, observando los cristalinos ojos de Sherlock en silencio. Admirando su inteligencia, y también esa acidez que lo caracterizaba. A menudo había llorado en el baño cuando apenas recibía un _Gracias_ por ayudarlo. Pero incluso ese impersonal _Gracias_ era mejor que nada. Era lo único que ella podía recibir.

Y entonces, esa mujer había aparecido, de la nada. Había apartado de un manotazo a todo el mundo del tablero. Había logrado que él se viera melancolizado por alguien; se notaba en sus ojos, su mirada ya no era la misma. Era algo más profundo de lo que se presentaba cuando miraba a John. ¿Amor? ¿Respeto, reverencia? ¿Qué diantre era?

—¡Molly!

Ahí estaba él, llamándola, otra vez. ¿Qué querría? Un café, dedos, una fusta, desodorante de ambientes… Las posibilidades eran infinitas, ella lo sabía. Aunque Sherlock Holmes nunca la llamaría para decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo. Ella solamente era otra herramienta más en ese lugar, disponible para él como lo estaban las probetas, los microscopios, las placas de petri, las muestras, las micropipetas… Molly no merecía agradecimientos genuinos; Molly sólo cumplía con su trabajo. Pero Molly era humana, y Molly estaba harta.

—¡MOLLY!

Que lo ayudara su puta madre.

Frustrada, Molly Hooper tomó su bolso, se quitó la bata y, tras llamar a su relevo alegando que se sentía descompuesta, abandonó el establecimiento.

**o.o.o**

Cuando John le abrió la puerta, trató de mantener la compostura, pero no lo consiguió y se arrojó en brazos del doctor. John se vio confundido al tener una llorosa Molly balbuceante en brazos, pero concluyó que Sherlock le había dicho algo horrendo y la arrastró dentro.

La sentó en el sillón del moreno y le sirvió té y galletas. Cuando la chica se calmó un poco, le preguntó qué había sucedido. Como respuesta, recibió otra pregunta:

—John, ¿por qué me odia?

Era lógico a quién se refería ella. John pensó unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta.

—Él no te odia, Molly. Él simplemente… no sabe expresar cariño.

—¡Pero sabe hablar! Y de su boca solamente salen palabras… feas. Nunca oigo un "Muy bien, Molly", o tampoco "Gracias, Molly, lo hiciste bien". ¡Apenas sí me da los buenos días, de vez en cuando! Ha sido así por cinco años, impenetrable, insoportable… ¡y yo no sé por qué sigo siquiera intentándolo! —y rompió a llorar nuevamente. John la palmeó fraternalmente en la espalda. Si bien era empático, no estaba muy seguro de cómo consolar a una mujer deshecha. Harry nunca había sido así; era ella quien destruía gente, incluido el propio John.

—¿Quieres cambiar el té por algo más fuerte? —preguntó finalmente.

—Oh por Dios, sí. —respondió Molly. John se levantó y fue a escarbar la alacena. Molly se repasó el rostro, secándose las lágrimas, y miró sobre la mesita. Había una carpeta. Oyendo canturrear a John en la cocina, se atrevió a tomarla y abrirla. Vio el rostro de Irene, y en otro papel, una dirección anotada. Sin pensarlo, se apropió del papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cerró la carpeta y la dejó nuevamente en su sitio, adoptando la postura más inocente que podía permitirse.

—Bueno, suerte que Sherlock no se acabó esto. —dijo John, agitando en su mano una botella medio vacía de coñac. Sirvió dos vasos, y Molly bebió el suyo de un solo trago.

—¿Cómo lo haces, John? —inquirió la muchacha. El doctor la miró.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Vivir con él.

John aspiró hondo, pensativo. Luego, exhaló.

—Creo que armándome de una infinita paciencia. Y a veces debo ignorar el mensaje entre líneas detrás de sus palabras —al ver la expresión confundida de Molly, hizo comillas en el aire y exclamó—. "Golpéame, golpéame, hazlo, destroza mi rostro".

La chica rió.

**o.o.o**

¿Qué hago aquí?

Eso se preguntó al tocar el timbre debajo del blanco dintel. No estaba segura de lo que buscaba, o de lo que esperaba hallar. Quizás solamente se trataría de un montón de risas. Sintió como alguien apartaba la mirilla, y enseguida abrieron la puerta.

La mujer de ojos verdes la observaba atentamente. Su actitud no era hostil, aunque Molly lo habría preferido así. Se sentía indefensa, desnuda ante esa mirada penetrante. Esa mirada que le recordaba tanto a la que Sherlock utilizaba con todo el mundo.

—¿Eres la chica de la morgue, verdad? —inquirió Irene— La que ayuda a Sherlock en sus casos —Molly asintió—. ¿Y qué viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Él te envió?

—N… No —tartamudeó Molly —. Sherlock ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

—Lo cual me devuelve a mi primera pregunta: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

"No digas algo infantil, no digas algo infantil."

—Vengo por ayuda.

Apenas las palabras terminaron de salir de sus labios, Molly sintió deseos de ser tragada por la tierra. Sin embargo, la otra mujer rió y le dejó lugar.

—Pasa. Estaba por servirme el té.

Temerosa, Molly entró. Irene cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la guió gentilmente hacia la sala. La sentó en una mullida silla y se retiró unos instantes, regresando con una bandeja.

—¿Vives sola? —preguntó Molly, mientras Irene servía el té.

—No realmente. Tampoco vivo aquí. Pero no, no estoy sola; mi… amiga, Kate, se marchó hace unas horas. Volverá mañana. Llegaste en el momento perfecto para ser mi compañía —Irene sonrió—. Realmente no me gusta estar sola. —le alcanzó a Molly la taza humeante. Luego tomó la suya y se cruzó de piernas en su asiento— ¿De qué querías hablar?

Molly sorbió el té.

—¿Crees… crees que pueda ser como tú?

Irene dejó su taza y la miró, interesada.

—¿Ser como yo?

—Sí; ya sabes, atractiva, sugerente… Alguien en quien cualquier hombre se interesaría.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Me recuerdas tu nombre?

—Molly, Molly Hooper.

Irene le extendió la mano y Molly se la estrechó.

—Irene Adler. Ven, ven conmigo.

Molly se vio arrastrada hacia una habitación enorme. Había un gran espejo, maquillaje y ropa por todas partes. Irene la paró enfrente suyo y la enderezó por los hombros. La miró dolida y comenzó a arrancarle la ropa.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Molly, asustada.

—¡Tenemos que deshacernos de esto! Agradece que la chimenea está en la otra habitación, sino, toda esta ropa iría a parar ahí. —declaró Irene. Finalmente, dejó a Molly vestida solamente con su ropa interior. Irene la señaló:

—También nos ocuparemos de eso, pero por ahora, sígueme.

Abrió una puerta, revelando una increíble cantidad de ropa. Irene dio otro vistazo a Molly y entró.

—Dime que te gusta el rojo —comentó Irene, rebuscando—. En las mujeres de piel clara, el rojo es una bendición. Y me gustaría conocer el motivo por el cual te vistes con bolsas de patatas, siendo que tienes un cuerpo tan bello.

Salió del cuarto-armario con una gran cantidad de vestidos en brazos. Molly nunca había visto tantos tonos de rojo juntos. Y también había morados, grises, negros. Y no sólo vestidos, sino camisas, pantalones y faldas.

—Ven, tranquila, aún no muerdo. Vamos a probarte estos…

Molly apenas se dio cuenta cuándo Irene la enfundó en un hermoso vestido irregular color rojo vino. Se ajustaba a la cintura con una cinta rasada negra, y tenía un solo hombro. Gasa a tono con el forro colgaba en la falda. Luego, la sentó frente al aparador y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.

—La clave está en creer en tu superioridad, Molly —dijo Irene—. No puedes esperar que te traten como una reina si te comportas como un paje real. Si en verdad quieres llamar la atención de alguien, debes cesar en todo intento. Ser extremadamente sutil, que no note que darías lo que fuera por estar con él. O con ella. —comenzó a recogerle el cabello. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue lo que esperaba, y volvió a comenzar. En el espejo, Irene vio la confusión que había causado en la joven. Sonrió, esperando la pregunta que sentía inminente.

—¿O sea que debo ignorarlo?

—No totalmente, por supuesto. Pero en vez de mirarlo como cachorro regañado, hazle notar que eres superior. Porque lo eres —esto último lo susurró al oído de Molly, provocándole un escalofrío—, créeme que lo eres.

Con el cabello semi-recogido, Molly notaba sus facciones resaltadas. Mientras Irene meditaba qué colores le sentarían bien a la chica para el maquillaje, Molly se vio en el espejo y, por primera vez, se vio bella.

Irene se sentó y le indicó que cerrara los ojos. Unos minutos después, al abrirlos, Molly apenas pudo reconocerse a sí misma.

—¿Ves? Te dije que eras hermosa.

Molly apenas tenía palabras. Se quedó mirándose a sí misma en el espejo, o más bien, a ese reflejo que, se suponía, era ella. Cuando Irene regresó con un par de zapatos, Molly sólo pudo atinar a preguntar:

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—Tú viniste por ayuda —dijo Irene, sonriendo—. Toda mujer debería sentirse especial. Es el regalo que nos dio la vida. Tenemos nuestra belleza, tenemos nuestro intelecto, podemos conseguir lo que queramos si sabemos usarlos bien. Sé lo que estás pensando, y tienes razón: yo soy un extremo. Pero para conseguir el corazón de un hombre, no necesitas hacer lo que hago yo —le enseñó los zapatos—. Deja de ocultarte y sonríe. No tienes de lo que avergonzarte.

Cuando la joven se alejaba en busca de un taxi, con tres bolsas llenas de ropa en los mismos tonos y diferentes modelos, Irene recordó la época en que ella había sido una chica dulce e inocente. La inocencia era algo que no podía recuperar, pero Sherlock sacaba en ella sentimientos que se asemejaban a la dulzura. De ser inteligente, le habría dicho a Molly lo que ella había descubierto: tratar de ganarse a Sherlock Holmes no tenía caso. Pero si ese deseo ayudaba a Molly a autodescubrir su Irene interior, podría ser útil.

Comenzó a llover, y entró en la casa.

**o.o.o**

Al día siguiente, Molly se pavoneaba sobre unos altos zapatos de tacón. Su mente se dividía en dos: la parte que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sherlock podía decir al verla llegar (¿Acaso has conseguido un nuevo ligue? Espero que este no sea ni un gay ni un criminal, deberías presentármelo.), y la parte que no dejaba de pensar en Irene Adler. ¿Qué diría la Mujer si la veía aparecer nuevamente en su casa? Molly apoyó la mano en el picaporte y respiró hondo. Abrió la puerta.

Sherlock mantuvo la vista fija en el microscopio. Vaya Dios a saber qué estaba buscando.

—Seas quien seas, ¿podrías decirme dónde está Molly? —preguntó el moreno, sin levantar la vista. Ella carraspeó.

—Estoy aquí, Sherlock.

Él apartó los ojos del microscopio y la miró. Molly pudo notar un dejo de asombro en los ojos del detective. ¿Sherlock Holmes, asombrado? Debía establecer una fecha de conmemoración del hecho.

—Molly, te ves… diferente.

La joven esperó la ametralladora de deducciones hirientes, pero asombrosamente, esta nunca llegó.

—Ese color te sienta bien, te ves bonita. —decretó Holmes, regresando a su trabajo. Molly sintió su corazón congelarse en su pecho— ¿Podrías traerme una muestra de tejido masculino caucásico? Y si trajeras un poco de café sería grandioso.

Molly recordó las palabras de Irene. Esa sensual voz diciéndole "No puedes esperar que te traten como una reina si te comportas como un paje real…". Pero no pudo con su genio.

—Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Muchas gracias, Molly, no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Parada en seco frente a la puerta, Molly pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos y correr su rímel.

—No es nada, Sherlock. —aseguró, intentando que no se notara el quiebre de su voz.

Cuando hubo atravesado la mitad del pasillo, comenzó a canturrear.

**Fin**


End file.
